Scream
by charmony
Summary: NPH 15 - Emily gets the all clear from her doctor and makes a move to reconnect with her man.


**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say so I won't waffle on.**

**Many, many thanks to my only reviewer for my last two pieces, HPforever-after, for your lovely words of encouragement. This one is for you since you asked so nicely to see everything all better with Hotch.**

**As my last piece before I get back into the true nitty gritty of life, the rating is M for the most part but there is definitely a sweet, fluffy moment coming right up (don't let the title fool you).**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is NPH 15. If you aren't already following this series, I recommend that you make your way to my author profile page and start with NPH 1, as some or all of this will not make sense otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds at all, although they do own me and I do own Carrie and Toby, Chloe and India. **

Scream

She couldn't quite remember the last time she'd felt quite this light and happy.

Carrie nudged her to show her the latest shot taken with the digital camera in her hand and Emily just melted at what she saw, even though she could see it just as clearly with her own two eyes. There was just something about knowing the photo had captured the moment forever that was just so perfect and so much _more_.

The twins had yesterday sailed through their 6 week check-up but just when they were getting to the juicy part (whether or not she could seduce her husband and take it all the way again _finally_) an emergency had called the doctor away and she'd been forced to rebook for today.

So she'd waited on tenterhooks for the moment, worried that another emergency might come up or that he'd turn around and say she needed more time to recuperate but the day had dawned bright and clear. The twins had slept well the night before so she felt well rested, traffic had been incredibly generous to her and a cancellation right before her appointment had seen her in and medically cleared even before she was meant to step in to her appointment time.

So flying free and feeling more than a little frisky she'd rushed home, annoyed that traffic wasn't quite so generous on the way back and had walked through the door ready to clear the place of all occupants save the one.

Only to find that this would be easier said than done.

Aaron had been cleared to return to work the previous week, though he was still seeing Renaldi twice a week and probably would for the rest of the year just to be on the safe side. The team had gone out on a case and he had returned looking tired and fragile, but none-the-less happy to be home and had slept for most of the last 24 hours. She had expected to find him still in bed but instead she had walked through the front door to see Carrie with the camera busily clicking away and as she stepped around her friend, she didn't even need to ask why the camera was out.

They were the only people in the house actually awake. The proof of this was lying on the floor while Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudge argued over whether is was rabbit or duck season. Aaron had a cushion under his head and his arms wrapped around Toby and Jack where they were snuggled up to him on either side. The girls were on their tummies with their bums in the air from where their knees were tucked up and they were peacefully negotiating the seas that were their fathers' chest as he breathed in and out.

Or at least, Chloe was on her fathers' chest. India was sound asleep on his abdomen and it was strange that even as she was falling in love with her family all over again at the sheer cuteness of this moment, she was jealous of her six-week-old daughter for being closer to her husband's equipment than she had been since well before her birth. Even if the whole thing was so completely innocent it wasn't funny.

"Carrie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could take everyone, including the girls, to the park for a couple hours? Particularly if I feed everyone first?"

Carrie shot her a look loaded full of questions. Emily's only answer was a seductive, secretive smile that had Carrie blushing and nodding her understanding. She looked back in at the group.

"Should I call for an ambulance for him on my way back?" she asked innocently.

Emily whacked her arm lightly and walked into the kitchen to get lunch on. She followed with a soft laugh and they worked in companionable silence to get everything ready. The boys were coaxed away and fed and they chattered excitedly about this trip to the park while Emily collected the girls one by one and took them up to the nursery to feed and change them.

A little over an hour after she returned from her appointment, there were only two people left in the house and one of them would definitely need a little help to get to the same state that she was currently in.

New Section-

He woke to the delicious sensation of being stroked. He was enveloped in a familiar, comforting vanilla scent and he was well and truly aroused.

His eyes flicked open in time to watch his clever wife drop a light kiss on his bared abdomen, right above the line of his sweats. That kiss was followed by a bite that brought his breath in a moan and was followed by a quick flick of her tongue as her eyes rolled up to look at him.

She looked pleased to see him awake. He wasn't as pleased that she moved away from where he really wanted her. He watched her stand and hold down a hand to him. As he lifted his hand up to her to allow her to help him stand, he suddenly realised that he was no longer buried in children.

"Where is everyone?"

Her smile was nothing short of sexual predator and if she hadn't been his wife he would have been incredibly concerned about that look.

"Carrie took everyone, including the girls, to the park. They won't be back until about four at the earliest."

He stilled as he looked at her. "How did the appointment go with the doctor?"

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and her fingers tunnelling into his hair. She arched her back slightly and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Take me to bed and find out." She was smiling again as leaned back to gauge his reaction and as realisation set in that there was no stopping point on them, he ground his hips against hers, fisted a hand in her luxurious black curls and kissed her senseless as he headed for the stairs to their room.

She kissed him back and purred in contentment at what she could feel coming from the man she was wrapped around. He'd changed about three weeks ago, from a completely broken man seemingly without hope to one who was determined to heal with a vengeance. She'd found him in the nursery with Jack, the two males closely watching over the sleep of the tiny females on either side of them. The peace she'd felt coming from him had reduced her to tears and she'd silently backed out of the room, deciding to wait to see if he'd come to find her with an explanation or if this was a secret change she wasn't meant to know about yet.

But it turned out not to be a secret at all. He'd found her later and coaxed her up to their room and tucked them in to bed together and he'd talked it all out with her, telling her about the breakthrough he'd made that day and the alarming, primal reaction he'd had to the thought of his daughters being taken away.

His sleep that night had been filled with peace and though he'd been filled with dread about facing Renaldi after he'd threatened the man so graphically, he'd returned from that meeting even more relaxed than before. She could have told him that Dr Burke had most likely been in worse situations before with more psychotic patients, but he'd needed to figure that out for himself.

After that, it was if nothing had been wrong and if not for the emotional fragility she still sensed now and then and the fact that Aaron was still being put through all of the nastiest events in his past in order to gain him the right amount of distance and perspective from them, she would have thought that these past weeks of heartache and uncertainty had never happened.

He had bonded completely with his daughters, falling more in love with them daily, helped with support for Jack's sense of stability as he recuperated and seduced her like crazy. He had in fact proved that there were an infinite number of ways for her to attain orgasm from and he'd obviously relished introducing her to a new one every time he got her alone. He also seemed to relish seeing how many times a day he could get her alone to try a new one out.

But more than all of that, the change that touched her the most was that he seemed more open to talking to her about everything. The good _and_ the bad. It was if the lid was off the too-hard-to-handle bottle now and it was all coming out and in its place she was seeing a side of her man she was rapidly falling even more in love with than the often far-too-serious man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. This man smiled more, laughed more, talked more freely, shared his emotions more readily and the sex…

She was brought back to the now as he tossed her down on the bed and rapidly stripped off his t-shirt, sweats and underwear. She went up on her knees on the bed and slipped out of the shift of a dress she was wearing to reveal she had nothing on underneath.

He growled something unintelligible under his breath and set his knees just in front of hers. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her senseless as his hands went right down to the heart of her and he dipped a couple of fingers into her heat. She whimpered and writhed in his arms.

"You're cleared for all the way? Because I don't think I can stop if we go any further."

Her answer was to drop back to the bed and spread her legs in blatant invitation as she stroked her hands lightly down her thighs, ending with her core cupped in anticipation. She didn't need to wait long at all.

He thrust into her hard and fast, huge and aching from months of abstinence because although she was more than proficient at bringing him with other methods, nothing was better for him than being surrounded in her wet, tight heat.

They reached the pinnacle far to early for either of them to be truly happy with the outcome and he stopped them on the edge, breathless and sweat-soaked already from the beginning sprint.

"Do you remember Maine? I want you to scream for me like I couldn't let you then but if you think it will be too much or too painful, I can take us over the edge now and we'll revisit that morning another time."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes locked with his. "Make me scream Aaron."

He rolled them with a primal roar of delight and bit none-to-gently at her shoulder. She arched into him and cried out with joy of her own as he rapidly took them back to the edge before distracting her completely with kisses and touches designed to heighten the whole experience.

Again and again he dragged it out, pushing her past what he'd done to her in Maine. He didn't seem content with her sobbed pleas to finish it off and it wasn't until she was screaming for mercy that he finally sent them exploding into nothing.

For long minutes, the only sound in the room was their sobbed gulps for air. Neither were able to move and she was pretty certain that there was going to be a lot of pain for at least the next day. But damn it had been worth it.

When Aaron moved to shift off of her, she only allowed him to go so far before she tucked her already aching body back into his heat. He kissed her shoulder gently and pulled the blanket up around them.

"Are you alright? Tell me honestly how much I hurt you."

She thought about lying but knew it would be painfully honest when she went to move exactly how hurt she was so she didn't lie.

"I wouldn't want to do that again for a long while. Or if you did prolong it like that, I wouldn't want it quite that rough. I ache all over already and I doubt I'll be able to walk around without painkillers in my system for the next day or so. But having said that, I can't remember the last time I was this satisfied and for me, that is all I'm going to focus on. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I think you are anything but pleased with the results. Understand?"

She could feel his hesitation, the fragility of the moment as he weighed up her words for their truthfulness and true meaning. She gently stroked her fingers along his arm wrapped around her and then lifted his hand to kiss first the back of it and then the palm.

She felt him relax behind her and smiled, pleased that she'd won this round. He kissed her shoulder again and tucked her in closer as they both yawned and slipped into a contented sleep.

End-

**A/N: Right then. All done filling in the blanks and now we get back to the good stuff.**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** let me know what you think. I'm not having nearly as much fun without you, the reviewers, speaking to me.**


End file.
